Warren's Peace
by Mrs.Hunnam
Summary: Will Stronghold has a little sister, Rowan. And its her first year at Sky High. Being a future superhero isn't easy, try adding being in love with your brother's best friend and some late blooming and you get the story of Rowan's first year. This is an AU Sky High fanfic. Warren/OC Will/Layla


**Story: **Warren's Peace

**Author: **Mrs. Hunnam

**Summery:** Will Stronghold has a little sister, Rowan. And its her first year at Sky High. Being a future superhero isn't easy, try adding being in love with your brother's best friend and some late blooming and you get the story of Rowan's first year.

**Rating: **M for future chapters.

* * *

Rowan awoke with a start, as her alarm clock started blaring. She slammed her hand down on the offending thing shutting off the sound instantly. She wished that she could throw the stupid thing out the window and roll back over and go to sleep. School was over rated anyway.

_Another day without my powers, what a surprise._ Rowan thought bitterly to herself, as she finally got the gumption up to roll out of bed. Five thirty was an ungodly hour to have to get up, she decided. Today was a big day for her though. It was the first day of her freshman year at Sky High. She wasn't that scared about it, her big brother Will was going to be a junior this year, so she at least had him and all of his friends. Rowan grabbed her towels off of the back of her closet door as she walked out her door, heading to the bathroom. As she walked toward the bathroom, she slammed into a warm, hard wall of muscle. The smell of Axe and sulfur filled her nose, making Rowan take a deep breath just to pull more of it into her lungs. _ Ah, Warren, my knight in black leather. _Rowan thought as she looked up into the eyes of her brother's best friend.

"Watch out, hell cat." Warren said, using the nick name he had given her a few months after meeting her. Out of all of Will's friends, Rowan was closest with Warren and Layla, Will's girlfriend. "You excited?" He asked her as he lightly tightened his arms around her. Rowan had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he had wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

Warren had been staying in the Strongholds house for the past summer, after his mom had moved to New York. She had had to move for a job and Warren had wanted to stay to be able to still go to Sky High, so his mother and the Strongholds had worked it out so that Warren could stay in the spare bedroom next to Rowan's.

Rowan nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm also glad that you and Will will be there today. I'm tired of those jackasses." she said without thinking about he words coming out of her mouth, or Warren's quick temper, due to his power to create and manipulate fire. The look on Warren's face went from teasing to anger in the span of a few seconds.

"What guys?" Warren growled, his hands, that were now on her upper arms grew warmer. She hated when he acted this way, like a big brother. She already had one brother, she didn't need or want another one. She had had feelings for Warren since the moment she had met him. There was just something about that man that got her blood boiling, no pun intended. Her feelings for him had grown though, as she had gotten to know the man behind the scowling good looks.

Rowan shook her head. "I shouldn't have said anything," She said trying to pull away from his embrace, but his strong arms just wouldn't seem to let her go.

"What did they do?" He rasped out, his eyes blazing.

"They've just been hitting on me a lot, being rude." Rowan looked away, not being able to look him in the eyes, while she was keeping more of what had happened from him.

"What else?" He insisted reading her like a book.

"Nothing. I just. . . I just told them you were my . . . my boyfriend." she trailed off not being able to say it out loud. She felt so embarrassed that she had had to stoop so low as to have to lie to a bunch of perverts.

"Me?" He chocked out. Rowan took a deep breath at the shocked look on his face. She was preparing for Warren to freak out on her.

"Yeah, everybody in the superhero world. . . . well at least at our age, knows who you are,"  
She rushed out before he could say anything. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, begging him to understand. Warren let out a laugh, one of those rare laughs that brought out a light in his eyes. She felt her heart plummet, she didn't think that the idea of them dating was that funny.

"No, hell cat. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered. But there is the whole I'm dating Isis. And I'm not that amazing anyway. Why didn't you pick someone else?" He asked forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You're the only person I could think of, cause I trust you so much." She said not letting him say anything else as she pushed herself away from him and rushed into the bathroom. She leaned against the back of the bathroom door, and couldn't believe her luck. She'd be lucky if Warren ever talked to her again. Not to mention, his freaking crazy ass girlfriend. If he told her, Rowan would probably end up as a huge block of ice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Warren's Peace. I would love some feed back on this story, should I continue? Any mistakes in this story are my own as I do not have a beta at this moment. Reviews are majorly welcomed and encouraged! - T**


End file.
